


Happy Endings Happen all the Time

by Lexilindale35



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: (Lorcan is injured in an attack and Elide realizes he is more than just the man she is falling in love with.)
"Elide," her voice was small, "I uh. You need to come with me."
I shot out of my seat, "what why? Is something wrong Aelin?"
I heard her swallow a breath, "I'm fine. It’s just. Rowan sent me a panicked message. He uh. They got ambushed on their way home. It’s Lorcan. He's hurt."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I really like writing Fics that involve one of the pairs in danger and/or hurt. It's weird.   
> I'm gonna try and branch out after this one.
> 
> I love this pair. I hope you all enjoy my little take on the mating bond =)

It took eighteen years for me to finally be set free. Eighteen long years I held hope onto the hope that my queen was still alive, that my mother's death meant something. I survived my uncle, my wretched ankle, and that damn mountain. I had survived so much, and yet when I looked at my reflection I was reminded of how long I still had to live.

Aelin was still recovering. King Rowan saved her only months ago. She wouldn't talk about what had happened to her. But I knew better than anyone else that some scars would never fully heal. I still refused to tell the entire truth of the mountain. The full truth as to what my uncle had forced me to do.

I pushed my hair behind my ear, trying and failing to braid it. The summer was warm here in Terresan, my hair made me sweat. If only Lorcan were back from the trip he insisted he be apart of. He didn’t want the king to alone in the woods, he thought it was his job to be his personal body guard. They had been for five long days now. I missed sleeping beside him. I missed waking up to his fingers running lightly along my skin.

I missed him. He loved helping me with my hair. I blushed, when had I become so dependent on a male fae?

Probably the same time I had finally forgiven him.

The moment we got Aelin back something changed. Lorcan had joined our side, having been forced to sever Maeve's bond. He helped Rowan and Gavriel search high and low for our queen and then once she was conscious swore his oath to her. He would serve her court, should she choose to give him the honor.

I can still remember him bowing in front of her skinny body. Her hands were shaking, her spirit was broken. But he bowed and begged, his eyes on the ground. She reached out her scarred hand and pressed it against his shoulder. She held the grace of a queen, she was a woman well beyond her years as she forgave the one man who had set out to ruin her entire life.

"Terresan would be honored to home you," she whispered, her own tears in her eyes. And then she collapsed into Rowan's arms.

It wasn't until we were back on the ship that I realized how much I had missed him. I had spent so much time in his company, pretending to be his wife, watching other women stare at him and trying, but failing, to deny my jealousy. We had spent more time bantering and fighting than we ever did getting along. But what I didn't realize was in all the time we spent together, I found myself a new friend.

It took one full day for me to find the courage to forgive him. Once I asked him to stay with me, my grudge was done. I had never seen the demi fae as happy as he was the day I told him I loved him. Tears sprang into his eyes and I could've stood in that moment forever.

Still. 

Sometimes I looked at Rowan and Aelin, the fact that their bond pulls them to each other, and I feel a pang of jealousy. Because I am only half witch, I won't ever feel the intensity of a mating bond. I will always wonder if Lorcan will find his mate. If he will one day leave me for someone who owns him, the way Maeve once had.

I put the brush down and shook my head. Lorcan promised me he would never leave. He chose me and I chose him.

My bedroom door flew open and I jumped as it slammed against the wall. I turned to face Aelin who stood there. Her eyes were full of fire, her body was healing. She looked better, sleeping and eating did her good. Rowan was still doing most of the royal work around Terresan,  but she was getting better.

"Elide," her voice was small, "I uh. You need to come with me."

I shot out of my seat, "what why? Is something wrong Aelin?"

I heard her swallow a breath, "I'm fine. It’s just. Rowan sent me a panicked message. He uh. They got ambushed on their way home. It’s Lorcan. He's hurt."

The world seemed to stop spinning as I realized what she had just said. Tears filled my eyes as I limped towards her, "how bad is it? He's going to live right?"

He had magic, he was over five hundred years old. He couldn't leave me, he wasn't allowed to die now that we had finally gotten peace. My hands were shaking horribly fast as Aelin came into my room and pulled me into her arms.

I had missed this version of her. The strong queen who took the lashes for me. The queen who was promised. 

"Rowan doesn't know," she finally answered, "its bad Elide. Come we have to go."

She took my hand in hers, pulling me towards the stairs. Something was molten in my stomach. Flames burned around the edges. My lungs were weak and something pulled on my body, searching for him. I couldn't lose him. I pulled at whatever I felt stirring inside my soul. I held onto it as tightly as I could. My body told me this was the only thing that would keep me from falling apart. Holding into this thread inside my heart.

I gasped the moment we stepped out into the sunlight. Lorcan was slumped over as Rowan carried most of his weight up the grassy path to the castle. Tears pricked my eyes as he collapsed, blood pouring down his chest. There were wounds all over his body. There were cuts and bruises peppering his dark skin. He winced as the king carried him quickly towards us. Both of them struggling to breathe properly.

The worst of all his injuries was the giant gash across his stomach.

"Lorcan," I ran towards him breaking free from Aelin's hand. His eyes were slanted shut, but he opened them as I knelt down beside him, "what in the gods happened? Lorcan. Sweetheart look at me."

He opened his eyes slowly, "ambush. Bandits tried to rob us. Their blades. Covered in poison."

Rowan sighed, "we barely got away. Lorcan took most of the stabs, defending me. But the poison, we need a healer. It's poison meant to kill fae. And Lorcan's magic cannot fight off the amount that entered his system."

He fingers laced through mine, "Elide. I'm sorry. I thought," he winced slightly as the pain spread through him. I wasn't sure how but I could feel it too, "I thought I would get years with you."

I shook my head, "no. I love you," I whispered softly as I felt my stomach pull tighter on the thread, "I won't let you die."

His eyes slid closed as Aedion rushed down the steps to help Rowan bring him inside. I glared at the king’s back. He let Lorcan step in front of him, he let him take those stabs for him. Even though I knew he wouldn't have wanted his friend to take those stabs for him. But he had still let him.

A strangled sob broke from my throat as they carried him into the castle. There were healers already working to get tonics and everything else ready. Aelin must have altered them the moment Rowan’s message came through their bond. There was already a bed waiting in the infirmary, multiple healers rushing around. My hands kept shaking as they lowered Lorcan's large body down onto one of the tiny beds.

"Save him," I heard myself whisper as his chest slowly rose and fell, "please save him."

The moment I said the words something sharp hit my soul. The flames got higher as a wave of it all hit me. That thread I was holding onto turned to steel and suddenly I realized what it was. Something ancient and big. It made us two halves of a whole, bringing us back together. I reached out and pushed his black hair out of his face.

"My mate," I smiled despite the situation, "Lorcan. You're my mate."

The healers stopped and looked at me, the feeling inside of me bursting with love and pride and suddenly pain. His entire body hurt, the poison was riddle with anti magic. It coursed slowly though his blood, searching for his heart. I gripped his hand tightly. Wishing he would wake up and acknowledge what I had just felt. 

"Maybe you should step outside," the healer said quietly as she set about fixing a broken rib.

I glared at her, "maybe I should stay right here."

The need to be near him, to keep my hand in his was so powerful. It was more than any little crush, any feelings I thought I had for him before. It overwhelmed me, it would've crushed my tiny body had I not realized and recognized what it was.

Lorcan was the start and end of my life. He freed me and gave me everything I never thought I could want in this terrible world.

I couldn't lose him when I had finally found him.

The healer brought her hand towards his chest and my body jerked. I growled, an actual growl came from my throat, my teeth snapping. She was so surprised at my reaction she jumped back. Her eyes were wide as I glared as her, feeling the need to protect my mate.

Across the room Aelin laughed, "well I see territorial doesn't only apply to the males."

Rowan was smiling, his hand touched my shoulder, "let her help him Elide. She just wants to help him."

My body slowly relaxed, my jaw set tight watching as her hand wandered down his body. Everything inside of me screamed at her to stop. Because he was my mate. No one else should be allowed to even look at him. I gripped his hand tighter. My queen still laughing at the look on my face.

Even Rowan had a smirk playing on his lips.

"The bond is normally intense for the first few days," he whispered softly, "I think it's worse for you because Lorcan is hurt."

I wiped away a tear, "well you let him get hurt. You left him take the attack for you, king Rowan. And now we're here. So if he doesn't survive, if I don't survive, then it's all on you."

The room fell silent, tension filled it. None of us said a word, we were barely breathing as we watched the healers do their work. My shoulders were set as I stayed standing beside his bed. The healers worked frantically, huffing and puffing around me. One of them stopped, her eyes going wide. Rowan watched silently as I felt my blood run cold.

"What's wrong?" I was the only one who dared to ask it.

She looked at me sheepishly. She was afraid of me. Good, let her know I'd do anything and everything to save my mate. 

"It seems we have run out of the red flower I need to get the poison out of him."

"So get more." My words were harsh and clipped. My instincts screaming at me to save my mate who was lying there dying slowly. I pulled on our bond, holding him on this side of the veil.

Rowan shifted. Aelin looked away. The healer sighed, "it is too far to go by foot. It's above the passing, in the fields where. I cannot go."

My heart stopped. I looked at my king and then my queen. Neither one of them offered to help. I could feel anger rising in my throat. If I had fire I would burn this room to the ground.

"Don't just stand there. Help me. Help him," more tears filled my eyes, "please Aelin. He’s part of this court,” my voice broke as I squeezed his hand, “if not for him, for me. He’s my mate."

Her eyes flashed towards Rowan. They had one of their silent conversations. After a moment she sighed, "I'll find Manon. Abraxos is the fastest way to the crossing."

I nodded, "tell her I'm going with her."

"If he doesn't make it," Rowan started but I stopped him with a glare, "you should stay here. To be with him."

"He's going to make it," I squeezed his hand, pressing my lips to his burning hot forehead, "stay with me, Lorcan. I can't lose you too."

My tear fell on his cheek. Before I could consider staying behind I moved. I pulled away and followed my queen out the door. My heart and soul screaming at me to save my mate.

\--

Manon was waiting for us, she seemed to have known something was wrong. Abraxos was even saddled and ready to go. She stood up straighter as I limped towards her.

"Where?" Was her only question.

Aelin watched us, "the crossing. The healers need a red flower to save him," Manon looked surprised, "we have until nightfall."

She grabbed my hand, "then let's go."

Manon pulled me up onto Abraxos, but Aelin stopped us before we started to take flight. She grabbed my foot, "Elide. If anything happens."

She didn't finish her sentence. I let out a slow breath, "stay with him please. And tell him I love him."

She seemed to understand what I was saying. She let me go and we flew up and away from the castle. I took in a deep breath as Manon pushed Abraxos faster.

"You love him," she whispered softly as the wind rushed around me.

I let out a slow breath, "he's my mate," I answered her. My hands shaking because I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed and made sure he would be okay. If he didn't make it, if I wasn't there and he took in his last breath.

"He's going to be fine then," Manon grabbed my hand and held it tightly, "because you're one hell of a fighter. Which means he'll use that fire to stay alive."

I was grateful for her words, but didn't quiet believe her. I smiled at her back as the crossing came into view. Abraxos roared as he landed and I jumped off without waiting for Manon. I rubbed his snout and he instantly went for the flowers. I loved the flower sniffing wyvern. I loved how gentle he was, even if Manon hated it.

"It's red," I said scanning the field around us. 

Manon stilled, "Elide. We have a problem."

I saw the flower then, surrounded by big rocks. They were small but I knew they would save him. I pulled tighter on our bond, I could feel him fading. I could feel the poison, the angry scars that were left unhealed. I felt him pulling on the threat, I felt him wishing he was back here with me. I felt everything and it made the fact that he was unconscious even harder on me.

"Elide," Manon grabbed my hand before I walked towards the flowers. I went to rip it away from her, before I saw them.

Twenty or more little folk stood around the rocks, sharp teeth and angry expressions directed at us. I swallowed the words I meant to throw at Manon. We had to find a way around them. This must have been what the healer meant.

"You cannot take more of our food," the closer one stood taller, "we will not allow it."

Tears filled my eyes, "just a few? Please I need this flower to save my mate. He’s," my words broke. Even the idea of considering the truth killed me. The bond pulsed against it, but I pushed through, "he's dying. I need to save him. I love him, surely you can understand that."

He glanced at his friends, "no. You humans have taken too much. This is our land, queen Aelin protects us."

"She is my queen too. I am her lady, I am her friend. And my mate is on her court. Please," I got down on my knees, all their eyes on me. I was silently hoping Manon got the idea to steal some. Because if not I was begging for nothing.

A tear slipped down my cheek as the bond flickered and then went silent. My eyes went wide, "I can't. I can't feel him."

The genuine shock on my features must have surprised the little folk. Because the closet one stepped forward and touched my hand, "you may take what you need. No more, no less."

They all turned to let me pass. But the kindness stopped the moment they saw Manon, her iron nails already taking what she wanted. Not what I needed. Their tiny eyes turned angry.

Manon stuffed the flowers she held in her bag. She whistled for Abraxos as the little folk ran towards us. I pushed them off, my hands shaking as I pulled and prodded my body, searching for my mate. But he was silent, I still couldn't find him. 

One of them scratched my arm, another bit my leg. Soon though we heard Abraxos wings flapping, a shadow crossing us as he flew low enough for Manon to grab the saddle. She grabbed my arm, pulling me up as I shook off one who's teeth held my bad ankle in its mouth.

"Fly as fast as you can," I urged Abraxos, "I can't feel him anymore."

\--

The healers were standing beside his bed when I ran back into the room. It was quiet, Rowan was watching as Aelin paced back and forth in front of the bed. She looked like she was ready to pull her hair out, Rowan looked ready to pass out. My eyes glanced towards the bed. Lorcan’s chest was barely moving.

"I have it," I threw the bag at the first healer. Then I grabbed my mate's hand. It didn't fill me with calm or ease my pain. He was so cold, he was fading and they all knew it.

“I’m sorry,” the healer I had snapped at earlier sighed, "it is too late lady Elide. He is not going to survive the night."

Tears filled my eyes as I glared at her, "no. You are going to make that tonic. You are going to try save my mate. Because if he dies," my voice broke as Aelin's hand came to rest on my shoulder, "I can't lose him."

A tear slipped down my cheek as I squeezed his hand. The healer glanced behind me at the queen and she nodded. She turned and started to make the medicine, my body tired of fighting, tired of holding on. I brought my hand up to his cheek as Rowan moved from the chair he had been sitting in. I wanted to crawl into the bed, but instead I collapsed into the empty chair beside it.

"Please stay with me," I whispered as I pressed my lips to his shoulder, "Lorcan. Please."

The healer pressed a warm towel to his forehead and Rowan helped her hold his mouth open to slip the tonic in. He didn't even try to fight them. He didn't even move as the pill was put underneath his tongue. He was barely alive, I had taken too long on that mountain.

I closed my eyes as Aelin pulled me in close and hugged me tightly, "he's going to be okay."

I held her, praying to the gods that she was right. I couldn't stop wishing I'd wake up from this terrible dream.

\---

Rowan and Aelin excused themselves a few hours after the sun had set. I couldn't believe it had only been one day since my mate had been attacked. Not even a full twenty four hours and he was so close to death my heart couldn't handle it. I wiped away a tear as I looked at him.

The room was quiet, I couldn't even hear him breathing. I ran my finger down his arm, wishing for those awkward nights camping beside him as pretend husband and wife. Wishing for the days when I hated him, when I refused to speak to him.

I would take anything over nothing. I would take screaming over silence.

I laid my head on his arm, exhaustion seeping into me. Between the little folk, the flowers, and keeping Lorcan here in this world, my body was tired. I didn't want to sleep, not until he woke up. But I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

I didn't hear him stir. I couldn't even feel him within our bond anymore. But I felt his hand come up to cup the back of my head, "my mate," he whispered so softly I barely heard it, "you saved my life."

Despite my exhaustion I sat up quickly. His eyes were clear, his breathing steady. Even his wounds were starting to heal slowly. I watched as the skin on his shoulder mended itself. Sure there would be a scar across his stomach, but I could live with that. The poison was gone, somehow I had made it in time.

"Lorcan," I cried, "thank the gods. They said. They said I was too late."

He wiped away my tears, "I made you a promise," he whispered softly, "I don't break my promises."

"I love you," I whispered leaning in and kissing him. Our bond rubbed together, his arm pulling me up onto the bed with him. He held me close, both our bodies begging for more.

“My mate,” he sounded in awe as he looked at me, his eyes big and his heart not truly believing the bond that had formed while he was unconscious, “I don’t. I never thought. I can’t believe it’s you. I can’t believe the gods finally gave me something I truly wanted.”

I ran my thumb across his lips, he pressed a kiss to the pad of it before I pulled back to look at him. I smiled slightly, feeling high on the love I could feel pouring from his heart into mine, “I love you. I couldn’t have asked for a better mate.”

He laughed, his own tears staining his cheeks, "it's been close to a thousand years and I finally found you," his dark eyes found mine, "I hope you know I'll never let you go."

"Good," my finger ran down the bond, both of us shivering, "because you are mine. Make sure all those women in Dorenelle know."

He laughed again, wincing slightly as he kissed me once more. I sighed as he laid his forehead against mine, "I've been yours since the moment we met Elide. I was too stupid to realize it back then."

My eyes flashed as my hand found his cheek, "well it's a good thing we have all the time in the world to make up for it, huh?"

His lips were soft against my wrist. He took in my scent and I knew he was memorizing it. He was taking everything he could to wind me around his soul. The bond burned brightly, the steel pressed against my heart. He was mine and I was his. Nothing, not even death, could break us apart.

He was and always will be my home.

I pulled away from him slightly, "you need to eat. The healers said the tonic," he silenced me with a soft kiss, his lips pulled back in a smile. When he pulled away his eyes were filled with wonder. Haunted by years of being used and abused. He didn't know what love felt like.

He never knew someone would ever look at him the way I did. The way I always would. There were tears in his eyes.

"You're going to give me food?" He whispered softly, pushing my hair behind my ear.

I nodded, "if you're hungry. The healers said the tonic might make you sick,” he kept staring at me like I had two heads. I could feel him getting stronger, I could feel his magic finally working the wounds that peppered his skin, “why does that seem so weird to you? You're healing, you need your strength."

His face was bright, despite everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. He kissed my cheek, his thumb running over my wrist, "because there's this tradition. If you accept the bond," it was his turn to blush, "the female offers the male food. To accept him. To accept the bond."

I looked at the soup Rowan had brought for me before him and Aelin had left. Maybe he had known this was what I would do with it. Or maybe he he had truly been trying to feed me. Either way I smiled slightly as I made a note to thank my king and apologize for all the things I had said while my mate was hurt. 

I stood up and brought the bowl over to the bed, "I accept you Lorcan. I want this. I only want you.”

He let me feed him the first spoonful, his eyes watching me as I felt my chest flutter with life and love. He took another bite and then winced.

"I can't stomach anymore," he said softly. I put the bowl back on the table. Then I slipped back into the bed beside my mate. Beside the man who had promised me, long before this moment, that he would do everything and anything to protect me.

I kissed his cheek as he held me close, "I love you," I whispered into his skin, "please don't ever scare me like that again."

The tips of his fingers tickled up and down my arm. He was quiet as I listened to his heart beating inside his chest. It was strong and steady, his breathing even and right. Exhaustion swept through me again, but I fought it off as Lorcan kissed my temple.

He broke the silence with a deep steady breath.

"One day Elide Lochan," he whispered softly as I laid my head on his chest. His fingers ran down my hair, tickling my scalp, "one day I'm going to marry you."

I smiled, remembering the days we pretended to be husband and wife. Remembering the promise he made me when he apologized for everything he had ever done wrong. The very same words coming from him that day had scared me. Now. Now they were a promise I knew he intended to keep.

"I can't wait for that day to come."

——

A few months later

Tears were in my eyes, I wished my father was here to walk me down the aisle. I wished my mother was here to see how happy Lorcan made me. Despite the pain in my heart I was excited. I was happy, surrounded by my court, my new family. I was about to give myself to the first and only man who looked at me like I was worthy of a life outside that mountain.

Rowan offered me his arm as the music floated towards us, "you ready?"

I nodded at my king, "as ready as I'll ever be. You'd think with the mating bond I wouldn't be so nervous to marry him."

Rowan flashed me a smile, some would say it was scary, "I think everyone else would be terrified to marry Lorcan. With or without a mating bond."

I blushed as we walked slowly towards the doors. I hadn't seen my mate for a full day. It had been my request, some tradition I still remembered from my mothers stories. I missed her, today more than any other day. Because I was finally settling, I was finally free.

The doors opened and everyone stood. I gripped Rowan's arm harder, bracing myself in his strong hold as I limped beside him. Lorcan's magic nestled around my ankle and helped me as he stayed facing the priestess. The trumpets sounded and slowly he turned to watch me walk towards him.

His eyes went wide, his mouth fell open. He took in my dress, all cream and covered in lace. It hugged my small frame, his eyes lingering on my chest a moment too long. When he looked back at me, I blushed. The look of pure love in his eyes made my knees weak. Even if there wasn't a bond I could see every feeling, every emotion flash across his face. He was mine, completely. He loved me with every single part of his bruised and beaten heart.

And I was his.

Rowan tugged on my arm as he flashed me another smile. Once we made it to the end of the long aisle, Lorcan took my hand from him. Rowan let out a low snarl as he kept his hands over both of ours, "if you hurt her, Aelin will burn you to ashes."

Lorcan was staring at me as he answered, "I would never hurt her."

Rowan cleared his throat, "I know. Aelin made me say that."

My eyes flashed to the left of the alter. I looked at my queen, my maid of honor standing there. She smiled, waving at me before giving me a wink. I loved her like my sister, and I knew she felt the same.

I smiled as Rowan gave me away. He kissed my cheek, Lorcan holding in his own growl. Then he took my hand and pulled me up onto the alter. His fingers laced through mine as he stood beside me, both of us in awe of the other. It was as if we hadn't see each other in years instead of hours.

The priestess said a few words, told everyone why they were here. Then he smiled, "lady Elide and Lord Lorcan have asked to give their own vows. So Elide, if you would be so kind to start."

I nodded, my hands shaking as I handed Aelin my bouquet of flowers and then turned to face Lorcan. He took my other hand and held them between us. I took in a deep breath, not sure what to say. I had spent a lot of nights thinking of my vows. After Lorcan proposed, once he had healed, I thought long and hard about this moment.

There were no words that could possibly express exactly how much I loved him. 

"It's been an interesting journey that brought us here Lorcan. When I met you I thought you would kill me. But then you saved my life, not once, not twice. But more times than I can count. You saved me from my uncle, from the demons in the mountain. But in the end you saved me from myself. You freed me in all sense of the word. You gave me a home, a place to belong. I am no longer the timid broken girl you met wandering that forest looking for her queen. I am a woman who is totally and irrevocably in love with you. You are my heart, my soul, my guiding light. My mate. And I will cherish you until the end of our days together."

Tears filled my warrior’s eyes. He smiled, fighting the urge to lean in and kiss me. He wanted to do this my way. He wanted to give me my human wedding.

He loosened a breath.

"Elide. I've thought long and hard about what I'd say today. I am a man of few words, but many actions. Actions that have caused countless repercussions. But the actions that lead me to finding you, I will never regret them. Because you have always seen me as your equal, never scared of me. You put me in my place time and time again, saved my life by sacrificing your own. You offered me a place in your home without even knowing how dangerous that invitation was. I love you Elide. With every breath I breathe. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. My mate, I’ve waited so long to find you. And I will never let you go."

This time tears filled my eyes as I heard Aelin sniff behind me. Even Lysandra was crying after our vows. I smiled at my mate, wishing I could kiss him now. We slipped our rings onto the other's finger. My braided silver band flashed with a newly added gem. Lorcan smiled, the rock sparkled in the light.

"The original ring was too plain for my mate," he said softly as I saw Aelin smiling brightly as his words, "the queen helped me design this. For you."

"It's beautiful," I whispered softly, marveling at the rock that sparkled between blue and green, like the hills and plains of my home here in Terresan and back in Parrenth.

I shook my head, feeling guilty that I only had a solid silver band to offer him. Lorcan waited until my eyes met his and smiled, "it's perfect, Elide. I don't care about the ring. I just want to be your husband."

The priestess said a few more words and then it was over, "ladies and gentlemen I present Lady Elide Lochan and Lord Lorcan Lochan."

I smiled as he laced our fingers together.

"You may kiss your bride." 

Lorcan didn't miss a beat. He pulled me into him and kissed me hard. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck as our audience clapped and cheered. 

For the lost princess had finally found her way home. And on her way she had found a piece of herself she never knew she was even searching for. She found her prince and her place beside him in this crazy world. 

I kissed Lorcan, smiling as I pulled away to look at him. Both our eyes were sparkling, marveling at the fact that somehow the gods had looked down and decided to give two bruised and broken souls the greatest gift of all: love.

I couldn't believe it but somehow I stumbled into one hell of a happy ending.


End file.
